comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2013-08-18 - For Justice Part 2
Maddie is already at the airport when James arrived, already past the security. She did have a special carry-on case delivered to him so he could slip his knives through security without getting them flagged. She of course gave the young man a warm hug, and on the plane, she dozed, leaning up against James. Least there was room, it was first class seats. She even at one point ordered a drink (liquor) for both of them. Arriving in Arizona after the first shock may have been difficult for James, but Maddie used her spare hand to lay gently on his arm in silent support. It was a hotel with a door linking the two rooms that the two went to next to drop off their carry on bags. Next, was Whitecloud's work place. Little was discovered there, just that some of the reservation people seemed to have been coming up missing, and Whitecloud was on the case. He expected some corporation or something in on it, but he kept his cards close to his chest. It is only as the two are leaving the office building, that they come upon black haired woman in a very tight black uniform that is unzipped a good amount in the front. She leans up against a car, arms crossed over her chest, below her breasts as she smirks. "I'm here to take you to see a someone for information. A favor for a favor, and you will have the lead you need." There is no introduction. James stared. He couldn't help but stared. He learned not to stare at Ms. Frost when he was a Hellion, but... that was Ms. Frost. This isn't Ms. Frost. This is someone else. Someone tall. And dark. And gorgeous. And... and... what? "Information?" James said, taken in with very little effort. "Sure." Less that he's putty in her hands, James is leaping at the opportunity for justice. Any information, even if he had to do a favor. He'd move mountains to avenge his fallen brethren. Maddie just 'looks' at James and then sighs, "Men." This only causes the dark haired woman to laugh huskily. "And you are?" Maddie is not leaping to trust, but she is willing. "Call me Risque," the woman says. She then says, "Get in," and moves around to get into the driver's side. Once inside, she moves to put on a strange pair of sunglasses. And the clue of why, is apparently when the duo get into the back seat of the car, as it is a long car meant for a driver and riders to be in the 'back', and it's instinctive for Maddie. In either case, that clue? The windows cannot be seen out of, anywhere. It will be a complete mystery of where they are going, and there is no way to wind the windows down either. It is a little...un-nerving, or it is at least for Maddie. The problem with James and cars is that it's hard for him to fit. Needless to say, being in an enclosed space with a pretty redhead, with no windows, in the back end of a furnished limousine... "Thank goodness I'm not claustrophobic." "Good for you," but Maddie seems to lean against James as if for comfort, even holding on his arm. Her tone was...not as patient sounding as it normally is. Then toward Risque, "I assume I should not ask where we are going?" Risque chuckles as she starts to drive, apparently the sunglasses somehow letting her see through the windows. "Exactly. My employer prefers to remain hidden, but he wishes neither of you harm. We have a need to retrieve something, that my employer suspects only James can do. If that service is provided, my employer will share with you the location of Michael Whitecloud, the sole survivor of the massacre." Maddie gasps softly, looking up at James right now. "WHAT!?" James nearly jumped from his seat. "He's alive!?" He was leaning in, trying to put his head into the front seat zone. He didn't have the heart to threaten, so, he acquiesced, "Anything. Anything." The normally stoic man was desperate. Not only to see justice done, but to find the only survivor... his friend. "James," Maddie says pleadingly, trying to get the man to sit back in his seat before he ruins the car! Risque serves slightly and says, "Whoa! Alright, alright. Geez, the boss explain it to you when we arrive. I don't know the details myself, just the general 'deal'. This is just a favor, cause I owe him." She shakes her head, and tries to hide her expression and the emotions she feels. She does really want to help James apparently, but she dare not interfere. With the woman's agreement, James sat back and he squeezed his own legs with his hands. He was anxious. So many months of waiting. So much time thinking everyone was gone. And if he knew Michael like he did, Michael would have some answers. He bit his lip, brow furrowed. Excited didn't even come close. Maddie moves to place a hand over James', rubbing it gently. She places her cheek to his arm, trying to calm the young man down so he doesn't do anything he may regret. Risque says nothing further, just driving...an hour turns into two before she finally starts to pull over. She moves to get out of the car, and will open the door for Maddie to get out. Maddie slips out with practiced ease, smiling politely, "Thank you," to Risque. She looks back to James, concern still in her green eyes. James followed out thereafter, and he stood arm to arm with Maddie. With her leaning on him so often, he was comfortable against her. And in this... she was his only friend. Even if his eyes were on Risque, he was nearest to the redhead. Maddie places her hand on James' arm as Risque leads the pair to the front door. Risque opens the door, holding it open for them to enter first. Once the two enter, Risque closes the door behind them, not coming in. The place is dark at first, but then a light bulb turns on overhead. It is a man of sorts beneath the light bulb. He stands on regular sized legs and hips, is torso a bit sized wrong as it gets larger at top to support his oversized arms and head. He uses two canes to keep standing. He grins widely, flashing teeth, "James Proudstar a.k.a. Warpath and Maddie Pryor a.k.a. White Queen. Pleasure to meet you both. I am Sledge." The feeling of...'human' would not be accurate in the least as something is 'off' about him. Maddie shifts closer to James's side, fitting up against it with wide eyes. James had seen unfortunate physical mutations. He didn't grimace, but he felt his stomach sink just a little with pity. Being a mutant, James would assume this Sledge is one, too. "I need at least a solid piece of information... maybe half, before I do your favor. So I know what you're giving is credible." At least he had time to plan something in the many months he'd been wallowing in the despair of so much loss. Furthermore, it's right down to brass tacks with him. Screw the pillow talk. "Ah, knowing Michael Whitecloud is alive and well, and in hiding isn't a solid piece of information?" Sledge smirks at that. "Now, now, I give you any more and you will run off on your little crusade and forgot about ol' Sledge here." Maddie shivers a bit, and whispers softly, "Be careful James. This one is dangerous," as if she can 'sense' it. But she forces a smile to her face, "We do greatly appreciate what you have given, but anything more would be even more greatly appreciated. Also information on what this 'return favor' is as well." Proudstar gritted his teeth, just a little. "You're damn right I'll go on my crusade. You don't concern me. But I'll do your favor if you give me something else. Risque told me about Whitecloud. Even IF she did it at your request, it wasn't YOU telling me. So I need a good faith payment from YOU, Sledge, before I agree." He'd swear on his honor or something, but now wasn't the time. He wasn't trying to intimidate or muscle. But he wasn't going to let himself be used... too much. At least, as much as he could allow. "He's a dead man walking, and time is short," Sledge says. "So you have a choice. Get the task done and then go see him, or miss your chance." He hrms, "All I need you to do is fetch a little something for me. It shouldn't be difficult at all for you, and take next to no time. I ask for very little, when I offer you a chance to avenger your entire family, and your friend's pending death." Sledge knows a lot more than he lets on, but he is only going to provide so much. Whitecloud will have to provide the rest. Maddie's fingers tighten on James's arm. "What is this item that needs retrieved, and where is it?" She wants to get this done and flee from here. It...does not feel 'right'. This doesn't feel right... but Sledge is right. James had a choice, but it wasn't much of one. He let her ask the questions, as she did. So he waits for an answer. Sledge nods, "Good, good to see you so agreeable." He then shifts a chair into the light and takes a seat with a thump. He sighs a bit. "It's in an alternative dimension. You will need flight to travel in it though, and it has its dangerous, but nothing that should frighten you Mr. Proudstar. The item I seek is a book of magical properties. You will need to get through its defenders to obtain it, and then get back. There is a time limit however. You fail to return in time, you are lost...forever, never able to leave - no matter what," Sledge warns. "You must get the book and return in time. Proudstar gulped. He had a friend who could travel through dimensions, but he wasn't sure he wanted to drag her into this. "I'll do it," he agreed, nonetheless. Even if he could get his friend, they're low on time. Maddie pales a bit, looking up at James. "Please, be careful." She knows he has made his decision, but she is still obviously worried. Sledge nods, "Don't you worry now Miss Maddie. I want him alive, otherwise I won't be able to get that book." He then taps one of his canes, and suddenly the back of the building lights up. There is a strange 'portal' there, like liquid standing upright and held within a metal oval. A thin, older man is there, entering stuff into a machine. "Just let Dr. Tins know when you are ready." That toothy grin is sent James' way. Maddie turns toward James, "Are you sure?" Her concern is obvious and she already knows the answer, but she asks anyway as she looks up at him. "I just need my knives... and how will I be able to contact you once I have the book?" he asked, raising a brow at Sledge. "You're sending me in, but I need to be able to ring the bell to get let out." "You follow the string you will be given," Sledge says. And Maddie opens her purse, having hidden them in there after stopping off at the hotel room just in case you needed them. She pulls the straps out that secure the knives and holds them out to James. "Be careful James," she says seriously. "I'll be waiting for you." James strapped his knives to his belt, making sure their sheaths are secure. He then put his arm around Maddie, and he kissed her. Yes, he kissed her, full on the lips. It wasn't a long kiss. But he'd just seen Star Wars recently. "For luck." A soft gasp and a warm blush later, Maddie is settled back to her feet after the kiss appearing a little shy or perhaps giddy. She then nods, trying to be mature about it, "For luck," she breathes out softly, her eyes wide. Still, Dr. Tin is standing there, holding this very thin, silvery thing that looks more like some strange metal cord than a string. It is very thin however. "You will want to tie this about your wrist. It will lead you back. Without it, you can easily become lost to never find the exit," he warns. Only after he secures it on James's wrist does he return to the control panel and start to enter things in. Sledge advises, "Follow your gut. You are of a magical people Mr. Proudstar, though you have no major magical affinity yourself. You will find it. Get to it and get out as soon as possible. Time does not flow inside the same as it flows outside, so I cannot give you a specific time length for escape if you want to try bailing last second," he warns. "So be efficient." The gateway then starts to glow silvery, and then open into what seems to be darkness. Looking at Maddie, with the silvery light of the portal reflecting off her face, off her eyes, James gave a little smile. Then he made damn sure that line was secure on his wrist, before he went through the portal. And for Maddie, the next little bit, feels like an eternity... As James dives through the portal, it seems thick and murky at first, but as he flies through the entrance itself it softens and turns cool. It almost seems like space, but...different. The so-called stars seem like burning campfires in the darkness. There seems to be substance, but there isn't any. It is...strange. Here is a soft thrum about the place however, something to set your nerves on end and make your gut tighten as if something isn't quite 'right'. It felt... rather like a heartbeat. James tried to focus his superhuman vision, pinpointing those stars. He took a breath, and tried to focus. If only he had some peyote... Nonetheless, he started to fly, letting his gut take him where he felt was best - in this case, the closest campfire 'star.' The silvery string trails and floats out behind him as he moves. And as the 'star' comes closer and closer, he will find out that it is like a world! Except that the world is like a floating island almost. The fire is a heated light that hovers above it, shining upon it. Down there are strange creatures that may make him think of monsters in his native stories. Still, that is where his gut is leading him, to the jungle-like land, with scattered trees and thick underbrush. Proudstar continued to fly, until he descended into the thick jungle. He had his hands near to his knives, but he did not draw them. Not yet. He may have to stalk like an Apache before he had to fight. Brushing the undergrowth away as James moves through, he will hear the slithering snakes, the chitterlings of some sort of furry creature in the trees, and strange spider-like beings climbing over massive cobwebs. Further and further he goes however, seeming to take hours upon hours yet the fire moves not, before he reaches what he was hunting for. There is a heavy stone door before what appears to be a cave entrance, wide and large. A face is drawn into it, a strange one that appears quite abstract, different hand palms placed over it. That strange face made him think. He approached the door, and studied it. For any latches, slats, or knobs. Or even a knocker. He made no sound, and was surprisingly stealthy for a man over seven feet tall. It was more humid than he was used to, but the wilderness was good and welcome. Just the indentations for the palm markings...but...soon, the closed eyes seem to open. "I thought I sensed someone there," the door says, stone mouth moving. "It has been so long since someone has visited. Now who was the last...," the door face seeming to get lost in thought as its eyes slowly start to close as if it is about to fall back asleep. "My name is James Proudstar, of the Apache people. I seek a book. Tell me, wise stone face, if it may be found here and if so, how I may find it." He smiled. Kind of felt like being in a fairy tale. "Then if you can help me, I will happily hum you a song to let you go back to sleep." The stone face opens its eyes again and hrms a long and granite sounding sound. "Ahhhh....a book. One passed by here with one of those. I do not remember them leaving." His eyes spin around as he looks at his face, "I would like a song, even if it is just a hum. The sounds of nature get boring after a while. Let me see here...now which one was it? One must be careful, I'd hate to get a hummed song then have you die horribly in front of me. It would very much wake me back up," and basically defeat the purpose of the hummed song. Having listened to a lot of the oldies stations back on the reservation, and in his old truck, James smiled and tried to think back. He then began to hum. His voice was low, and the tune was easy - even a kid could do it. Something from old days, "Goodnight Sweetheart, Goodnight." And then he sang. "Goodnight sweetheart, well, it's time to go. Goodnight sweetheart, well, it's time to go. I'd hate to leave you, but I really must say, whoa-oh, goodnight sweetheart, goodnight. Well, it's three o'clock in the morning... and baby, I just can't treat you right. I'd hate to leave you, baby, I don't mean maybe, because I love you so. Goodnight sweetheart, well, it's time to go. Goodnight sweetheart, well, it's time to go. I'd hate to leave you, but I really must say, whoa-oh, goodnight sweetheart, goodnight." "Ah yes....the one with the bit of blood. They were bleeding. Just find the one with blood." And then the stone face falls silent and his heavy lids start to lower as James humms and then sings. He hrms, the stone face, seeming to smile a bit as he soon falls fast asleep, to the point that he snores softly. Good job, James. Now you've got a decent clue. The one with the blood... He stopped before the cave door, and lifted a hand to the door. He pressed his hand upon the print - the latest one, the one still stained with blood. James sighed, and then he started into the cave. His superhuman vision included night vision, so he didn't have to worry about bringing a torch or something along with him. But if they were bleeding, he had to hurry. Someone might need help. As James enters, it is a heavy, cool darkness. It will take some work, but he will find a fallen torch, that when lifted automatically lights up. And if he thinks to put it in the holder on the wall, it will light up the rest of the torches along the cave walls. Otherwise, he will have to keep his hand on that torch to keep light. The first trial inside, is one of pit falls and traps. The second trial is one of spears thrusting out of the walls, followed by a large boulder coming down to try and crush James while he is impaled. Of course, none of these traps were meant for flyers with super endurance. The first two trials were very simple for James. Hovering over the pit traps and letting the simple spears and traps plink off of his nigh-invulnerable hide. He even stopped the rock to push it back to it's set position. The third trap is a strange spider-woman, which chits at first in a strange language. But she then pulls out swords, one in each leg-arm that is raised - she still walks on four - before she speaks the language of James's people. "Prove your worth to me Apache." Her movements are dance-like and deadly, she is quick and wily as well. She also has longer reach than James, and her blades are magical, actually able to slice even his flesh. Against the spider woman, James had a real fight. He was skilled at taking multiple opponents - a single opponent with multiple arms was something different. He spent most of his time dodging her attacks, or parrying them with his Vibranium knives and countering with brutal kicks towards her impressive arachnid abdomen. He had a few line cuts, and his white shirt was stained red in a few places, but he was fine. Superficial wounds only. Then there is the final trial, or so it feels like as the weight of the power great, is before James. The string still hovers in the air behind James, even past a closed stone door. The door is large and massive, impossibly so to be inside this 'world'. Still, it is there. There are heads to either side of the door, statue demonic heads on dog-like bodies. As James approaches, they seem to start to come alive. When entering the final room of the trials, he stopped as the demon-headed hounds started to rouse. Sort of like those Chinese lion statues, only uglier. And magically real. He stood nearby the door, and said, "Guardians, allow me to pass. I have endured these trials and I must find the one who came before. I must find the book." The dog-men are moving, seeming to start to circle James. "You risk much," their stone faces say. "The darkness it holds is very dangerous. Will you unleash it onto the world? Will you accept the responsibility of that, brave Apache?" "Darkness is already upon my world," James said. "I... and my friends, have the courage and fortitude to handle it." Maybe not any threat, but that's what Doctor Strange and Superman are for. "I will accept the responsibility." The dog-men pause, and then seem to almost nod. They then move to take their positions once more in a more straight line as guardians. As they settle back down, the doors part with a darkly glow. Inside is a pedestal with a large and anarchic book resting upon it. At the foot of the book, is a skeleton form, long ago dried blood pooling about it. The form wears what appears to be a dress, though it is dusty and ragged from decay. James was cautious. When he knelt down, he tried to tear some of the dress away from the skeleton, to cover the book with before touching it. He reached careful, even gentle. He wasn't sure what this was, but... what choice did he have? There is a slight..vibration of something as James holds the large, thick book within his meaty arms. The fabric has likely..subdued it. But then there is a rumble about the cave...a dangerous one. But as the dust settles, all seems...well? But when James looks back, the string attached to his wrist is limp and lacking in it's bright silvery color. Outside the portal, the string suddenly goes limp. Sledge curses and says, "Pull it back Dr. Tin!" Dr. Tin pushes the button to start winding the string back, only to find...it is broken on the other end! And then chaos ensues. When James found that the string was broken, that he was no longer tethered... he moved in a rush. He could fly at a speed of three hundred miles an hour. That was pretty fast. Even a foot or two off the ground, he had to rush - he would break through walls if he had to, trees even. The book was in the crook of his arm, and he had a look of determination, even desperation, on his face. He does break through some rock, going back through the base, rushing through underbrush, until he can get a clear shot at the sky and then....nothing. James is....lost. There is no hope in sight, just the fires...and no clue of where the portal is! But even as perhaps panic or acceptance starts to set in, there is a faint sound...perhaps it is in his head, perhaps it is not, but it is there none-the-less. "James...James...," and it sounds like Maddie's voice. James shut his eyes. He had superhuman hearing, and he followed it. He didn't care where it took him... ...As long as it took him to Maddie. As you listen...you think more and more about it being 'inside' you, but...there is also a sixth sense feel as well. As if you and sense where that voice is coming from, to follow an imaginary trail. < James...find me...come home to me...hurry James...hurry..., > the voice seeming to grow weaker the closer you get, but...you feel as if you are heading in the correct direction. You aren't 'wrong', you can't be! James let his heart, and Maddie, guide him. The knives were sheathed, he flew as fast as he could. He zipped along through the air, through space, through it all, trying to get back through the ether. The book seems to glow warmer in the crook of James' arm as the fly to your destination. Still Maddie cries for you, sounding upset that you are not there...until..., < JAMES! > The obvious panic is there, though the sound is so very weak. The book glows red hot, as if it should those fabrics of that dress. And then...you are THROUGH! You can feel the blackness cling to you, resist your passage, trying to HOLD you...your time...was almost up. And as you burst into the air you know, and land roughly on the rickety house floor, you will find Maddie laying on the floor her hair spread like wildfire about her head. Her head is crackled on the large arm of Sledge, and he is yelling at Dr. Tin, "What the hell did she take Dr. Tin?" Dr. Tin is holding some black inhaler that has a silver X on the front. "I...I don't know, I'm not that kind of doctor Sledge." But the Sledge looks up, appearing surprised, "You...came back...and you have the book!" He grins, toothily. He has no idea, how James managed to come back with the line broken. James, absolutely refusing to let go of the book, knelt down to run his fingers through Madelyne's hair. "Maddie, hey!" he said, panting, feeling strangely tired. "I'm back. Open your eyes." He then turned his head to look Sledge in the face. "I'm not giving you this book until you've told me everything. We're all short on time, Sledge." Sledge snorts, his thick arm still cradling Maddie's head as you touch it. "It's a book of magic, a powerful book. That's all it is." A pause, "Oh! You mean Whitecloud? Ya, ya, I got his address. Just a second, alright? Geez, and I want to lock up that book. A deal is a deal." There is no response from Maddie and she appears paler than usual. Dr. Tin stares at James in amazement, his hands limply holding the inhaler. Proudstar growled - it was unusual, and it was... disconcerting, for a man of his size to rumble down in his chest. "What happened while I was gone?" He may be no detective, but at least he might be able to do something. "Fact is, you're not getting this book till you tell me what I want to know. If I have to, I will find Doctor Strange and give it over to him." Sledge then goes, "Uh-oh," as if realizing he didn't quite address all of Proudstar's 'concerns'. "Well, you were gone about an hour or so, and then the string went limp. We pulled it back, it was broken. We took you for lost. Anyway, Maddie here started freaking out, ripping her purse apart. She pulled out this inhaler and breathed it in, then suddenly screamed your name and fell down. We had nothing to do with it. Even if you said no to me, I was just going to let you go, just empty handed Proudstar. People may call me monster, and maybe by birth I am, but I damn well don't have to act like one." "People are monsters by deed, not by birth," James said, as he finally handed over the book. "Give me Madelyne," he said. Maybe he could call out to her, like she did to him. Sledge nods and moves to hand Maddie over, as he struggles to his feet with the help of the canes. He nods to Dr. Tin, "Give him that damn inhaler and take the book." Dr. Tin exchanges items, and moving with Sledge to lock the book up in some strange metal case with symbols on it. Sledge doesn't talk further about monsters, as a Deviant, he knows monsters are really not much worse than normal humans. He does however get a phone out and texts the address of Whitecloud to Risque. "Risque will drop you guys off at Whitecloud's, unless you choose a hospital. Then she will just give you the address." There is a quiet pause, "Hope she gets better Proudstar. Not sure what happened," but he is growing very suspicious. He has some theories to run with. Maddie is like dead weight in James' arms, but she is breathing slowly and steadily. The inhaler appears normal at first, other than the fact it is black with a silver X on it. But the more it is looked at...it has no prescription label at all, which is beyond unusual. It has nothing on it other than the silver X to announce what it is. A mysterious silver X... it wasn't the red X of the X-Men. Maybe someone would know, though... Damn it, James! James holds her, studying that strange inhaler when she finally makes a sound even as Dr. Tin and Sledge are taking their leave. Sledge pauses at the exit, "Good," about her waiting up, before he leaves. Coming in after Sledge leaves is Risque. She is silent, just watching. Maddie makes a deeper sound, much like a moan as her lashes start to flicker and she shifts a bit in James' arm. Slowly, her eyes will start to open. "James?" And a gentle smile spreads across her lips, as if she is very happy to see the man hovering above her protectively. "Hey, Ariel," James said, affectionately teasing. Only other princess he knows of with vibrant red hair like that. "What'd you do? It was silly, and reckless, and... you saved my bacon. Thanks." He looked up at Risque, and his eyes were sincere. "Want to get the car ready?" And give him your number? No, James, now's not the time. Damn it. Ariel?" A confused expression, and then, "Ooooh," she says softly, "Little Mermaid. That is a sad story." Of course, she knows the original version. But she then says, "I'm glad I could help." Maddie's expression is gentle. She moves to sit up, but seems dizzy and unstable, needing help. Risque stares at James a moment, pausing, thoughtful. As if...maybe she knows..., but she shakes her head. "Sure, whatever." She opens the door to take her leave, getting the car ready. James never read the Hans Christian Andersen book. He gently lifted the redhead into his huge, muscled arms. He looked at Risque, and watched her leave. Perhaps a little too long, but he carried Maddie as easy and gently as he could. Maddie missed the looks toward Risque, laying her head against James's large shoulder. "I...just need a few, and then I'll be better. I just, over did it." She could have OD'ed, but she does not explain that. But there is a soft, "I'm glad you came home." Her eyes then shut, as she goes to take a short nap. The car is running, the back door open, and Risque is there to help load in Maddie if James wants help. She does ask, "Did you want the hospital, or did you think she's fine to head on to Mr. Whitecloud's?" "I..." He didn't know the circumstances, but he trusted to believe Maddie when she said she'd be fine. He wasn't sexist; he may be tough, but he believed in the strength of both men and women alike. "Whitecloud's. Now." Risque drives in silence, still the location of where the meeting house was hidden. Still, about ten minutes before they arrive, Maddie is waking up. It has been almost an hour, "Hey," and she smiles lopsidedly up at James. "Are we there yet? Cause I reaaaaaally got to use the ladies' room." And that, ladies and gentlemen, is how we figure out that Maddie is a-o.k. "Soon. Don't worry, Madelyne," James said as he was sitting across from her. He'd been exchanging glances with Risque in the car, off and on, though. Sure, she had her sunglasses on, but he at least got a smile or two. Ten minutes later, the group arrives, Risque getting out of the car. She points to a trailer park, "Three trailers down on the right. And I won't be waiting here. But another car will be delivered to this very spot in about three minutes and the keys will be under the driver's side mat." Well, least Sledge is apparently that nice, he must have really wanted that magic book. She does have her eyes linger on James, before she smiles a bit, "Maybe we will cross paths again sometime," before she goes to get back into the car. Maddie is up and about, though still not the most steady. She opens her purse, and checks for the inhaler to see if it was put back in. James looked at the girl with her inhaler... and rose a brow. Then he headed down... three tailers down, and to the right. Then... he knocked. Inhaler check. Maddie then follows along. When the door opens, it is slowly. But a more ragged looking Michael Whitecloud than James has ever known him to look like opens the door. Dark eyes widen, and then tears come. "James," his voice breaking a bit. He steps back, motioning for you to come in, "Come in, come in, hurry." He sounds...paranoid. Though stares with some shock at Maddie. "I..I'm sorry, the...never mind, found it," and the woman is heading down the tiny hallway in the trailer to the bathroom. Yep, she really had to go. Whitecloud looks at James with some confusion. James had to stoop, even squeeze, to get through the door. But he was quick about these things. "Michael," he said breathlessly, flabbergasted. One could knock him over with a feather! "Yes," Michael says, guilt weighing heavy on his shoulders. "I'm...glad you survived, away from there. It was so terrible James...so terrible. And it's all my fault. I knew too little, to slowly...all I did was make everyone targets. We were lab rats, in an elaborate cage. And I was the one that dropped the ax." He has been living with this terrible guilt since the incident...likely why he looks so worn and terrible. "What?" James was baffled, as he sat down on a couch, looking up at his old friend, hell, a cousin. His only remaining family. "Lab rats? Talk to me, Michael..." He looked hurt; it had been so long. "Why didn't you try to contact me?" "I...don't know. Too ashamed? Too afraid?" Micheal moves to sit down, appearing so old now. "It started...so suspiciously. People would go mission from the reservation, and sometimes they came back as if nothing happened, other times...they didn't return. And then this doctor shows up, saying he escaped." Whitecloud shakes his head and sighs deeply. "It is just so much to tell, and the documents, I hid them. I think...I knew you would come one day, and finish what I couldn't. I'm so sorry James, so sorry," tears are in Michael's eyes. He then takes a deep breath. "Let me start from the beginning..." To Be Continued...